Bat Problem
by BladeGuy9
Summary: After Marceline has a little run in with Magic Man, she is stuck in her bat form and is forced to take shelter in Candy Castle. Little does she know that Bubblegum has a fear of bats. Will Marceline make it out alive and get revenge on Magic Man?


Bat Problem

By BladeGuy9

BladeGuy9: I just had a feeling to write something funny with Marceline and Bubblegum. The thought of it just came to me. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

><p>During their adventure searching for the Sacred Mirror pieces, Finn, Jake, and Marceline had traveled into the Fire Kingdom to rescue not only Princess Bubblegum, but also a Sacred Mirror piece. During the whole adventure, Marceline had wanted revenge on Magic Man since he put a little "special" ingredient in some red wine she drank. She got her revenge, and enjoyed watching him burn in the fiery depths of the Fire Kingdom. Ever since then, no one has been attacked by the magical prankster. However, when Finn, Jake, and Marceline fought Lich King in the Mirror World, something had risen from the depths of the Fire Kingdom.<p>

A man with burned bluish green skin rose from the Fire Kingdom. He didn't have all his skin though. Parts of his body revealed bone, mostly his arms and legs. His yellow clothes were burned as well. As he rose from the Fire Kingdom, he only had one thing on his mind... revenge.

* * *

><p>We see Marceline in her usual attire, white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and her red rocker boots, sitting in the strawberry field enjoying a few strawberries. She is holding her umbrella up to protect her from the sunlight. However, clouds begin rolling in. She looks up and sees the clouds. She also hears thunder in the distance.<p>

"Hmm, looks like rain," she says, sucking the red out of one last strawberry. "I better get back to my place." She gets up and goes for her cave, however, a robed man steps out from behind a nearby tree and slowly approaches her.

"Please ma'am, I am but a poor, hungry man. All I ask for... is some food," says the man in a weak voice.

Marceline raises a brow. "There's a strawberry patch right over there. What are you, blind?" questions Marceline.

The man chuckles. "Yes, but I am not very fond of strawberries. So do you have any food on you?" asks the man, holding his hand out.

"Well tough luck buddy, I got no food on me," says Marceline.

The man laughs. "I am aware of that vampire queen. I'm just surprised that you haven't figured out who I am yet."

Marceline studies the man, then recognizes the voice. "You!"

The man laughs once more and pulls off his robe, revealing Magic Man, except his skin his burned and parts of his body reveal bones.

"I killed you! How'd you survive?" questions Marceline.

Magic Man chuckles. "Well, I had originally had a spell on me that protects me from burning in the Fire Kingdom. However, the spell doesn't work too well with lava. So I was protected from death, but severely hurt."

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again!" yells Marceline. She lunges at him, but for being severely hurt, he still quickly moves out of the way. Marceline hisses at him. She lunges again, but Magic Man grins. He zaps Marceline with a spell, causing dust to appear around her. When the dust clears, Marceline is seen all right, but different. She feels... lighter. She looks at herself and realizes she is in her bat form. She turns to Magic Man. "What did you do to me?" She tries to transform back, but cannot.

"Hahaha! I know you have many forms. So I used my magic and turned you into the least threatening of your forms. You can't cause any damage and you can't change back for a long time," replies Magic Man, a smirk on his face.

Marceline glares at him. "You'll pay for this! But I gotta say... this is the best you could do for a revenge plan?"

"Oh heavens no. That's just the beginning. I want to be fully recovered before I put my revenge plan in action. I'm very close too. Have fun being a small bat. Oh, and you might wanna find some shelter quick, I hear this storm is supposed to last all day," says Magic Man. He laughs and disappears, leaving fireworks that spell "Eat It". Marceline looks up at the sky. The thunder gets louder.

"My cave is too far for me to fly there as a bat. Where else is there?" She looks around. She then turns toward the strawberry field and sees the Candy Kingdom in the distance. "Perfect." Marceline begins flying toward the Candy Kingdom. She picks up speed each time she hears a clap of thunder. She eventually makes it to the castle and quickly tries to find an open window. She finds one and flies in. The second she flies in, rain begins pouring down. She looks out the window and gives a sigh of relief. She looks around the room she is in... Bubblegum's Tea Room.

Marceline flies around the room, looking at all the pictures of her, a few other Princesses, and Finn and Jake. "Jeez, this girl sure loves drawing." She then hears a voice coming. She turns to the door and sees Bubblegum walk in with Peppermint Butler.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else princess?" he asks.

"No Peppermint Butler, I'm fine. I think I'll just relax and catch up on some reading," replies Bubblegum.

Peppermint Butler nods and walks out of the room. Bubblegum sighs. "Man, being princess of the Candy Kingdom sure is tiring." She walks over to a chair and sits down. She sighs with relief and looks around the room, gazing at the pictures. However, when she spots Marceline, yelps. "AAAAAAAAH! BAT!"

"Hey, calm down," says Marceline. However, Bubblegum is in too much of a panic to hear her talk. She falls out of her chair and quickly grabs it. Marceline gasps as she sees Bubblegum throw it at her. Marceline quickly dodges the chair, turning toward Bubblegum, who now has books. She begins throwing them at her, trying to hit her. Marceline swiftly dodges the books.

"Get out of here!" yells Bubblegum.

"What's your problem you psychotic bi-WHOA!" Marceline sees Bubblegum holding the tea table up, which really isn't all that heavy. She throws it at Marceline, who quickly flies out of the way. She then flies for the door, opens it, and flies away. Bubblegum runs into the hallway and sees Marceline flying at high speeds.

"GUARDS!" cries Bubblegum.

On cue, two Banana Guards holding spears show up. "You called Princess?" asks one of the guards.

"There's a bat inside the Candy Castle! And you know how petrified I am of bats!"

"Of course Princess. You want us to exterminate it the way we usually do?"

"No. This one is far too crafty. A regular bat would've easily been hit by what I threw at it. Boy's we're pulling out the big guns."

The Banana Guards nod and walk off. Bubblegum walks off in a different direction, chuckling evilly.

* * *

><p>Marceline is seen still flying down the hallway. She looks behind her and doesn't see Bubblegum. She stops and pants heavily.<p>

"Man, that girl is out of her flipping mind. I didn't know Bonnibel was _this _petrified of bats. Actually, I didn't know she was petrified of them at all!" cries Marceline. She flies to a nearby chair and rests on it. However, it doesn't last for very long. She begins to hear more voices. Marceline flies up toward the ceiling. She looks down and sees a Banana Guard and a Candy Guard.

"All right. You got the traps set?" asks the Banana Guard.

"Yeah. There's no way that that bat can survive them all," replies the Candy Guard. "Come on, let's see if we can go find it." The two of them walk off. Marceline raises a brow.

"Traps?" Marceline flies off and sees an open door in the distance. She flies toward it and peeks her head through. She sees nothing. She sees a nearby vase, grabs it, and tosses it through the door way. The minute is passes through, a large table falls on it, smashing it. Marceline looks to the sides of the door way and smirks.

"I knew it. Motion sensors. Well, Bonnibel, what you don't know... is that you're not dealing with an ordinary bat." Marceline flies off. However, unknown to her, a security camera is seen on the ceiling. Bubblegum is seen in the room with many computer screens. All of them showing a different area of the castle. She is seen looking at the screen Marceline was just on. Bubblegum frowns.

"This bat is rather cunning. Let's see it get passed the second trap."

Marceline is seen in the kitchen. She looks around. Then, her stomach growls. She turns toward the refrigerator. She flies over and goes to open it. Bubblegum grins evilly.

"That's right, open the refrigerator door..."

Marceline looks inside and tries to find something. Then, a big strawberry catches her eye. She reaches for it, grabs it, and goes to bite it. However, she stops, which confuses Bubblegum. Marceline shakes the strawberry. She hears something inside. She goes to set it down, but two Candy Guards walk in.

"Hey! It's that bat the princess wants us to exterminate!" cries one.

"Get it!"

The two charge at her. Marceline looks around, trying to find something to stop them. She then remember the strawberry she is holding. She throws it at them. The strawberry explodes on impact, causes the guards to be blown into the wall. Marceline grins.

"A snack is going to have to wait." Marceline flies off toward a different room. Bubblegum just watches her leave the kitchen with her mouth hanging open. She pounds the desk she is sitting at in anger.

"This bat is more cunning than I thought. One of the next traps have GOT to stop it."

Marceline makes it to another door. However, it is slightly open. Marceline chuckles.

"Oldest trick in the book." She pushes the door open and watches as a bucket of bricks falls down. Marceline is a little taken back. "Usually you'd use water. But bricks? Man, she must be desperate to get rid of me."

Marceline continues on. She finds two doors. One closed and one open. She taps her chin, wondering which door to take. She flies over to the open one and slightly pushes it open. A chandelier then falls and smashes into pieces. Marceline shakes her head. She flies over to the other door, opens it and sees she's in a storage room. Before she could move, a large cage falls on her. Bubblegum grins.

"Gotcha."

Marceline struggles to escape. She then hears voices coming her way. Marceline begins panicking more. She then realizes the bars are made of candy. She looks up and sees an air vent. She gets an idea. She begins chewing on the bars below the vent. The voices get louder, and she chews faster. The guards reach the doorway, however, lightning strikes outside and the power goes out. Bubblegum growls in anger.

"NO!"

The power comes back on. The guards are in the storage room and look inside the cage. Marceline is gone.

"How did that bat get out?" asks one guard.

"I think I know how," says another. He points up. Everyone looks and sees that a bar is gone and the vent is open. Marceline is seen crawling through the vent, the bar of candy she chewed off in her mouth. She spits it out.

"I'll get you for this Magic Man. When I get out of here, you're dead!" she cries. Marceline continues crawling through. She then hears an angered voice. She goes forward and looks down through another vent. She sees Bubblegum pounding the desk in anger. Marceline chuckles a bit. "Aww, what's wrong Bonnibel? A little bat giving you trouble?"

Before Marceline could move on, she hears a rumbling. She looks around, trying to figure out where it came from. Bubblegum stops and hears it too. They both hear the rumbling again. "This vent isn't very sturdy, is it?" questions Marceline. She then falls through the vent, landing on Bubblegum. They hit the ground. Marceline is seen on Bubblegum's back. She groans in pain. Bubblegum gets up and feels Marceline on her back. She shrieks and tries to get Marceline off of her. However, Marceline begins feeling funny. She looks at her arm and sees it is shaking. It then transforms back into her regular arm. Marceline gasps. She then begins transforming back to her regular form. Eventually, she is her vampire self once more. Bubblegum stops when she feels something heavy on her. She turns around and sees Marceline.

"Marceline?"

"Hey Bonnibel," replies Marceline.

"You mean _you _were the bat in my castle?" questions Bubblegum, getting up.

"Yeah, but it's not like I wanted to do this," replies Marceline, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Then why did you?"

"That stupid Magic Man actually survived and now is out to exact his revenge."

"By turning you into a bat?"

"No. He wanted to be fully recovered before exacting his revenge. You should've seen him by the way. But the joke's on him because his spell just wore off. He must be losing his touch. Time to find him and make him pay," says Marceline, rubbing her hands together evilly. She then turns to Bubblegum. "Quick question. Why are you so freaked out by bats?"

"Oh, I had a bad experience with a Bat Bug once. I know they're supposed to be harmless, but I was young and it got stuck in my hair. So I freaked out and eventually got it out. I was so freaked out that I vowed to terminate any bat that comes within the castle."

Marceline raises a brow. "Okay? Well, I better get going and find Magic Man so I can make him pay." Marceline goes to walk off, but can't. "What the?" She looks at her hair and sees that it is stuck to Bubblegum's bubblegum hair. "Oh crap-shack!"

Bubblegum turns around and sees Marceline's hair in her hair. "Oh crud."

Marceline pulls on her hair, trying to get it out of Bubblegum's. However, this just causes pain for both of them.

"Okay, pulling on it will just make it worse," says Bubblegum.

"Yeah, kinda obvious, Bonnibel," replies Marceline. Bubblegum gets somewhat of an annoyed look on her face. "We're going to need peanut butter it we wanna get out of this mess."

"I don't have any. I used it all in an experiment."

Marceline sighs. "Well what else do we do?"

"...cut your hair?" suggests Bubblegum.

"There's _no _way we're cutting _my _hair!" cries Marceline.

"Well what other option is there?"

Marceline ponders for a moment, and then gets an idea. "I think there's one other way we can do this."

Bubblegum raises a brow while Marceline snickers.

* * *

><p>Outside, the rain has stopped, and it is a beautiful night. Somewhere in a nearby forest, there is a lone bar. Inside, Magic Man is seen stirring ingredients inside a large pot.<p>

"A little more mushrooms and this potion should be finished," says Magic Man, adding a few mushrooms into the pot. The liquid inside the pot if blue. But once he adds the mushrooms, it turns a light green. Magic Man stirs a little more. He eventually stops and grabs a ladle. He then pulls out a cup. He dips the ladle into the pot, obtaining some of the potion. He pours it into the cup. "Well, here goes nothing." Before he could take a drink, the door to the bar slams open. "I'm sorry, but we're closed," says Magic Man.

"We're not hear for a drink you freak!" yells a voice. Magic Man turns around and sees an angry Marceline and an annoyed Bubblegum. Magic Man grins.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen of Vampire and the Candy Princess. So what brings you here to my bar?" asks Magic Man.

"Save it buddy! You know why I'm here!" cries Marceline.

Magic Man then notices that the two royal females are stuck together. "What happened there?" he asks, pointing to the area where Marceline and Bubblegum's hair are stuck together.

"None of your business, but I'd like it if you fix it once I'm done with you!" yells Marceline.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm too busy exacting my revenge," he replies, quickly drinking the potion in the cup. Then, he engulfs within a puff of smoke. When it clears, a fully skinned Magic Man is seen.

"Hey Bonnibel, what did he just drink?"

"Well, he drank a regeneration potion. It regenerates anything that was lost in a terrible accident," says Bubblegum.

"He's about to get into another one," says Marceline, cracking her knuckles.

Magic Man laughs. "Queen of Vampires, I accept your challenge!"

Marceline extends her hand. Her axe-bass magically appears in her hand. She grins and begins playing it, launching soundwaves at Magic Man. He easily dodges the soundwaves. However, the soundwaves hit the pot full of the regeneration potion, knocking it over. The potion spills everywhere. "It doesn't matter. I'm fully healed!" cries Magic Man, sending magic spells at the two royal females. Marceline grabs Bubblegum and flies out of the way. She then throws Bubblegum on her back. She then plays her axe-bass again, launching more soundwaves. Magic Man easily avoids them. Marceline flies at him and slashes him with her axe-bass. A big gash is on Magic Man's stomach. He growls at Marceline and fires more spells. Marceline blocks with her axe-bass. She then flies at him again, fist extended. Magic Man blocks her and pushes her back outside. He then zaps the door to the bar with magic, locking it. He laughs evilly and begins thinking of a revenge plan. From outside, Marceline is pounding on the door. She then gets an idea. She turns to Bubblegum.

"You might wanna get on my back."

"Why?"

"Because what you're about to see will really freak you out and probably hurt your hair."

Bubblegum nods and gets on her back. Marceline then begins growing. She eventually fully transforms into her bat monster form. Bubblegum stands on her shoulder and begins shaking with fear. She then notices her hair is attached to Marceline's fur. Marceline then grabs the roof of the pulls it right off. Magic Man looks up and sees Marceline in her bat monster form. She laughs evilly, grabs him, and throws him to the ground outside. She puts the roof back and turns to Magic Man, who is just getting up. She laughs again and goes to stomp on him. Magic Man flies out of the way, and fires more magic spells at Marceline. She puts up her arm and easily blocks it.

"Hahahahaha! I'm practically invincible!" cries Marceline. On her shoulder, Bubblegum is still shaking with fear. However, she begins easing up as she realizes that Marceline is the only one she knows who can transform into something this scary. Magic Man growls at Marceline and fires more spells, but Marceline easily blocks them. She then kicks him into a tree, causing great damage. Magic Man looks up and sees Marceline looming over him. Magic Man then disappears and reappears in front of her face. He zaps her dead center in the face and she cries in pain, reverting back to her regular form. Bubblegum gets off and turns to her.

"Are you okay?"

Marceline rubs her face. "I'm fine. But he's toast!" Marceline extends her hands. "Corpses buried in mud that's black, from death I command you to come back!" The ground begins shaking and skeletons with weapons rise up from the ground.

"I thought you could only do that when you're in a cemetery?" questions Bubblegum.

Marceline laughs. "I've been improving my skills so that I can raise the dead from anywhere. Now my dead army... ATTACK!" The skeletons lung at Magic Man and quickly tackle him to the ground. They begin beating him up. Magic Man tries to get out, but cannot. The skeletons eventually stop and go back underground. Magic Man is seen beat up. He slowly gets up. Marceline and Bubblegum walk over to him. Marceline knocks him down.

"All right, now, fix _this_!" she demands, pointing at the area where hers and Bubblegum's hair are attached. Magic Man fires a small blue spark at the area. Their hair quickly detaches from each other. Marceline and Bubblegum are relieved to have their hair back. While they are occupied, Magic Man slowly gets up.

"Just you wait Queen of Vampires, I'll have my revenge... some day," he mutters to himself. He then disappears. Bubblegum takes notice.

"Uh... Marceline. He's gone."

"Let him go. I'm just happy to have my hair back," she replies.

Bubblegum runs her hands through her hair, glad to have it back. After awhile, she turns to Marceline. "What do you wanna do now?"

Marceline turns to the now empty bar. "How about we have a drink?"

Bubblegum shrugs. The two of them walk back to the bar. With Magic Man gone, the door is now able to open once more. The two walk in. Marceline flies behind the counter and begins searching. Bubblegum takes at the bar counter. As Marceline searches for drinks, Bubblegum pipes up. "Hey Marceline."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the traps back at the Candy Castle. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't of set all those traps."

"It's okay. You didn't know. I probably would've done the same thing if I was you."

The two laugh a little. Marceline eventually finds some red wine clean of Magic Man's secret ingredient, and some sparkling cider. She grabs two glasses and pours red wine into one and the cider into the other. She floats over to Bubblegum and hands her the cider. Marceline takes a sip of hers. Bubblegum looks at her drink, then turns to Marceline.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well, when you turned into that bat monster, it made me realize that that is way scarier than any regular bat. And you are the only one I know who can transform into that. You helped me get over my fear."

Marceline smiles. "No problem... Bubblegum."

Bubblegum smiles and the two enjoy their drinks.

The End


End file.
